


Happy Anniversary

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, LMAO, M/M, OKAY this is a crack fic, Through and through - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 08:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: so I had this random ass dream the other night where roadhog and junkrat were celebrating their one year anniversary but nobody knew they were dating but tracer and mccree found their shit and got to the bottom of it so all of this is basically what my dream was like with some embellishments and an actual ending. it was lowkey hella funny so take a read if you wantlike I said in the tags this is a crack fic mostly bc it's based off my weird ass dream lmaooo





	Happy Anniversary

based off a wacky dream I had lmao idek lets pretend all the OW characters live in the same vicinity…..i guess? 

  
  


  Tracer had tripped over the little bomb when she saw what was before her. None of the things were activated, thank God, but they were all arranged very neatly into the shape of a heart. Jesse McCree had just so happened to walk by when he saw her staring down at something surrounded by Junkrat’s bombs. 

  “Uh… Lena? You sure you wanna be around those things? They sure do smart when they go off-”

  “Shut up, come look at this,” She requests, gesturing for him to come over. He shrugs and walks over, looking down at the floor. In the middle of the bomb-heart was a letter. A big letter. “It was signed by Junkrat, and it's to Roadhog,” She murmurs. “Something about some sort of surprise, and a scavenger hunt. Roadhog’s gotta find all these letters or something.”

  “Whaddya mean?” He asks, looking down to read the letter He's distracted immediately by Junkrat’s handwriting. “...holy shit, is that his handwriting?”

  “I know, right? Really good for…for him, I suppose, I didn't expect it from him-” She stops herself, standing up straight and shaking her head. “Not the point. I kinda wanna get to the bottom of this,” She tells him with a gleeful smile.

  He raises an eyebrow at her. “You mean that surprise or whatever? Ain't this for Roadhog?” 

  She sighs and rolls her eyes. “Well, yes, but we also found it, and I'm curious about this whole set up. So let's follow these clues, find out what the surprise is.” 

  Jesse inspects it a bit more. “If you say so,” He murmurs, putting his hands on his hips. “So where does that thing say we gotta go first then?”

  Tracer smiles a bit. “Pretty easy. It's their normal hang out spot. Out in the yard.” She smiles gleefully and takes Jesse’s hand, pulling him towards the yard. Jesse struggles a bit to keep up, but he does his best. She was all leg, which made it easy for her to quickly get ahead of him.

  Once outside, they both start kind of looking around for the next clue. Of course, they weren't exactly sure what else they should be looking for aside from another note, which they were certain there'd be another of. Tracer pokes her head behind a burned bush, and that's when she grins. “McCree! Found it!” She exclaims, and Jesse runs over. He plucks the letter from the charred twigs that were the remainder of the bush. It seems that either Roadhog hadn't gone and found these yet, or he'd politely put everything back. Tracer and Jesse exchange a look that silently says they hope it's the latter.

  Jesse opens the envelope and reads it over. He laughs a little. “He- he did math,” He says with a goofy smile. “He estimated the time it'd take Roadhog to get to the junkyard,” He chuckles, showing Tracer the equations all over the paper. “Look at that.”

  Tracer rolls her eyes, taking the letter. “Okay, so of course they'd be going to the junkyard next. Totally makes sense.” She smiles a little. Jesse shudders. 

  “It hate it there,” He mumbles, huffing a bit. “Do we have to?” Tracer nods, putting the letter back in its place. 

  “Mhm.” She starts walking again, and Jesse follows her, rolling his eyes a bit.

  “Think we might be puttin’ our noses where we ain't supposed to be snoopin’ around, Lena,” He admits, and Tracer just waves her hand a bit. 

  “Nah, it'll be fine,” She assures him, smiling. “Anyways, they wouldn't have done all this in public if they had something to hide. I mean, Junkrat just left this all lying around. Anyone coulda found it.”

  Jesse takes this in, then nods and shrugs. “Sure, guess so,” He agrees, shrugging again. “You think they're gonna be there once we're th-” He stops when he almost steps on a phone on the ground. “Oh- hey,” He picks it up, and immediately recognizes from the case on it that it's Junkrat’s.

  Tracer stops and turns to look at him. “Looks like he dropped it on his way over.” She then glances up at Jesse. “...open it,” She whispers. “Maybe there's something on there about what this is all about.”

  “Nah, that's bein’ too nosy,” Jesse murmurs, but he doesn't look like he's really convinced himself.

  Tracer hums thoughtfully. “I think we need to investigate,” She states, and Jesse huffs.

  “Fine,” He slides to unlock the phone, and they’re welcomed by the text message screen. The name at the top is ‘Babehog’ with a little heart and a flame next to it, and both Jesse and Tracer gasp. 

  “Oh my- do you think?” Tracer’s eyes widen a little, and Jesse just shrugs, a bit bewildered.

  “...all I know is…” He starts scrolling through the messages. “They're…they're celebratin’ their one year anniversary.” He whispers, and Tracer squeals quietly, grinning. 

  “Oh my God!” She grips his upper arm, squeezing, and Jesse just keeps reading. One message in particular sticks out. 

* _ So how deep in shit do you think we are?  _ __ _ Do you think they know?  _

  Jesse frowns a bit at that. “We gotta tell em we support em and all that. I mean, if they're worried about us all knowin’...” He shrugs a bit and locks the phone again. “To the junkyard we go.”

  Tracer can hardly wait as they finish the rest of the trek to the junkyard, where Junkrat and Roadhog are quite literally just lounging in lawn chairs with glasses of lemonade in their hands. Junkrat lowers his sunglasses when be sees the two of them approach. 

  “What are you two doin’ in these parts, eh?” Junkrat asks, raising an eyebrow. “Don't usually come this way, do ya?” Jesse tosses his phone to him. 

  “We found all your little surprises for our friend here,” He gestures to Roadhog, and Junkrat goes a bit still.

 “Oh.” Is all he says before he relaxes again, casually sliding his sunglasses back on. “So ya know now?”

  Roadhog sips his lemonade, looking at Tracer and Jesse. “We been trying to figure out how to get it out.”

  “I guess our mates finding my little clues is a good way to come out, don't ya think, Roadie?” He nudges him, grinning. Roadhog just shrugs.

  “Good as any way.”

  Tracer crosses his arms. “So you two…one year? You've been hiding it from us all for that long?” 

  Junkrat shrugs. “It was our business and no one else's.” 

  Jesse nods a bit. “Makes sense. Well. I'm sure the same goes for us all, but Lena here and I, were totally cool with it all. Just so ya know.”

  Junkrat turns to him and smiles, giving him a thumbs up. “Thanks, mate.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no fucking idea
> 
>  
> 
> find me in Tumblr if u want. blackmarketorchid-s


End file.
